Batch processing, which is a type of data processing method of a computer, is a system in which data is gathered for a certain period of time or in a certain quantity and is processed collectively as one job. As a large quantity of data is processed collectively, when the processing is terminated abnormally in the middle of the processing, the cost tends to be higher if the processing is re-executed from the beginning. As such, a system has been proposed and put into practice use, in which an execution status of a batch job is stored in a storing device from time to time, and if the processing is terminated abnormally, the processing is re-executed from the middle of the batch job (for example, see JP 9-282192 A (Patent Document 1)).
In batch processing, the same simple processing is often executed repeatedly. As such, batch processing may be performed in a distributed manner using a plurality of computers (for example, see JP 10-326201 A (Patent Document 2)). Such processing is called distributed batch processing, and a system executing such processing is called a distributed batch processing system. In a distributed batch processing system, execution statuses of a batch job in a plurality of computers are often stored in a storing device which is commonly accessed from the computers.
Patent Document 1: JP 9-282192 A
Patent Document 2: JP 10-326201 A
For a computer executing a batch job, processing to record the execution status of the batch job becomes the overhead. As such, if the processing performance of recording the execution status is degraded due to, for example, a failure of a storing device which stores the execution status of the batch job, the processing time required for the recording becomes longer than expected, whereby the processing time of the batch job becomes longer.
Generally, it is often the case that a large quantity of data must be processed by the deadline in batch processing in order not to affect the operation to be performed after it. As such, if a longer time is required for recording the execution status of the batch job, it is difficult to complete the batch processing by the deadline.